Prince Fluff
|species = Unknown, resembles Kirby's species |affiliation = Kirby, Patch Land |voice_actor = Tomoko Nakamura }} Prince Fluff is a character in the Kirby series, appearing only in Kirby's Epic Yarn and its remake, Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. He is the ruler of Patch Land.Nintendo of America Twitter Physical Appearance Prince Fluff is identical to Kirby in shape and size. He is azure in color, has orange feet, brown eyes, and permanently wears a golden felt crown, but doesn't have Kirby's characteristic pink cheek blushes. Prince Fluff has eyes similar to the anime-helper version of Knuckle Joe's and Bronto Burt's. He wears a permanent scowl during gameplay for an unknown reason. Personality Prince Fluff has a similar personality to Kirby's. Like Kirby, he adores eating (although he can't eat as much). He also is slightly smarter and more serious than his pink friend. He is very playful and seems more innocent than Kirby (like when he was chased by a Uniclod and Kirby saved him, or when he was attacked by another monster and Kirby saved him again). Unlike most royal characters, he doesn't explain himself to be the leader of Patch Land. Games ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn After Yin-Yarn sucks Kirby into Patch Land through his magical sock, Kirby notices a "blue yarn boy" being chased by a Uniclod, and after Kirby fails to inhale the Uniclod (as all the inhale does is pass through Kirby's yarn body) Kirby promptly transforms into his car form and drives away with him. Thankful for the help, the boy introduces himself as Prince Fluff, and after a sequence of events, Kirby vows to help Prince Fluff defeat Yin-Yarn and make Patch Land peaceful once again. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Prince Fluff serves as the second playable character. He has all the same abilities as Kirby, and is only playable in two-player mode—he is controlled by the second player. In Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn, he is not playable but serves an assisting role in each stage: He appears in Kirby's path holding an item. If Kirby lacks a Ravel Ability, he carries the Yarn Hat for the stage's respective ability. If the hero has one already, Fluff holds a Gold Star Bead . When his item is collected, he hops up and down happily and jumps off-screen. In Devilish Mode, his Gold Star Beads are the only item that can restore some of Kirby's health. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Prince Fluff appears as a primary Novice-class grab spirit in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When applied to a fighter, his/her weight becomes heavier. Etymology Prince Fluff gets his name from fluff, a reference to the fabric world of Patch Land. Trivia *Prince Fluff was originally intended as the main character of his own original game, titled Fluff of Yarn / Fluff's Epic Yarn. When developer Good-Feel showed concept art to Nintendo, they received feedback that Fluff looked like Kirby. When it was suggested that the game be rebranded as part of the Kirby series, Good-Feel agreed and created the Kirby's Epic Yarn. Fluff was given a supporting role. *Kirby's transformation powers are granted by eating Yin-Yarn's Metamato, but Prince Fluff can perform all the equivalent transformations seemingly without using any power-up. Transformation is either Prince Fluff's innate ability, or is available to everyone in Patch Land, although nobody but Kirby and Prince Fluff ever transform in the game. *It is never clarified whether or not a king or queen exists in Patch Land. *Prince Fluff is originally made of yarn, and remains yarn even when Dream Land transforms around him after Yin-Yarn's defeat. *Prince Fluff appears to be fiercely independent at the start of the game as he says to Kirby, "Thanks for your help, not that I needed it." However, he turns out to believe the moral, "a friend in need is a friend indeed!", by showing Kirby how to get food in Patch Land (subsequently shaking Kirby out of a tree and being chased all over Patch Land). *Prince Fluff's picture is hung right next to Beadrix's apartment. This picture shows him completely colored-in. *Cave drawings of a figure that resembles Prince Fluff (and other creatures that resemble Cappys with feet) can be found in the background of Cool Cave. The one depicted in the cave drawing may have been one of his ancestors, with the other creatures being a race of people his ancestors ruled. **Additionally, another figure resembling Prince Fluff (along with more Cappy-like people) appears in cave drawings in the background of Mole Hole. Here, the character is brainstorming some kind of food (likely an omelette, as there are fried egg shapes around him). Other cave drawings show him and his people harvesting vegetables, boiling them in a pot, and rejoicing over their creation. *Prince Fluff makes a cameo appearance as a purchasable hat in the Nintendo 3DS built-in game StreetPass Mii Plaza. *Prince Fluff makes a cameo in Kirby: Planet Robobot as a sticker, although he is only referred to as "Fluff" for unknown reasons. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Prince Fluff is the only Kirby series spirit to be not be labeled from the "Kirby Series" where he is instead labeled to be from Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Prince Fluff is the host that runs the official Kirby Twitter account when it comes to content regarding Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. Artwork Key Prince Fluff.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Prince Fluff Walk.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KEEY_Prince_Fluff_artwork.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' MangaFluff.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' manga (''Kirby of the Stars: Pupupu Hero'') KPR Sticker 172.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25th Twitter (113).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo as a Christmas tree decoration) KEEY_Prince_Fluff_artwork_1.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' Epic Yarn Twitter.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Prince Fluff novel.png|''Kirby of the Stars: A Big Incident in the World of Wool!'' Gallery KEY_Big-Bean_Vine.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' SSBUl_Spirit_61.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (spirit) KEEY 1.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' Sprites KEEY Prince Fluff sprite.png|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' References de:Prinz Plüsch es:Príncipe Hilván it:Principe Batuffolo fr:Prince PonPon ja:フラッフ zh:弗拉弗 Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Allies in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Novel Characters